


Mr Jones, I presume..?

by PipBoi3000



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipBoi3000/pseuds/PipBoi3000
Summary: Michael Jones has been sent on a mission with one insensitive; Kill the target. The target however, has other plans.





	Mr Jones, I presume..?

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic that I just loved the idea of. Just silly and smutty and hopefully you enjoy it :)   
> X

The gun was warm and heavy in Michael’s hand and his feet made no noise as he sank into the hotel’s plush carpet. There were lights on here and there throughout the suite, warm and dim, forcing Michael into the shadows they left. He made careful progress down a short hall, keeping his breath shallow and measured. The master bedroom didn’t take long to find. The room was dark and Michael could only presume the spoilt brat he’d been sent to eliminate was asleep. In silk sheets no doubt.   
Silent as ever, Michael hooked a foot around the door and ducked into the room. His eyes took a second to adjust to the blue-dark and he swore when he saw the neatly made bed. Free wasn’t here. So much for smothering the little rich bitch.... looks like he’d have to wait for the man to come home and then make a mess of the walls...Shame really; it was a nice place.

As if on cue, Michael heard the door slam shut and someone humming. The voice was low and slurred...With any luck, he’d been drinking.   
Michael slipped out of the room as quietly as he has slipped in and made his way towards the groggy voice. He moved with his back to the wall, knuckles white on the weapon.

He heard Gavin’s keys hit the marble of the counter and the jug being flicked on to boil. The hiss made it that much easier to move and Michael rounded the corner in a neat turn, gun already aimed at the back of Free’s head.  
“You got here faster than I expected”  
Michael felt his blood run cold.  
“...What?”  
Gavin didn’t turn, just calmly pulled a mug from the top shelf and thumbed through the hotel’s teabags.  
“Th’ company said you’d be right over but I didn’t think they meant it. Tea..?”  
Michael lowered the gun ever so slightly.  
“No...No thank you.”  
Gavin shrugged, pouring the water.  
“Suit yourself”  
Michael took a deep breath and holstered the weapon in the back of his jeans.  
Gavin turned around, smiling brightly.  
“Oh look! You really are cute...” he said, biting his lip.  
“I...Thanks..?”  
Michael was rapidly deciding that it was in his best interest to play along with whatever Gavin appeared to be hinting at. He was still going to kill him, but he wanted some answers first... What was this about a company..? If Gavin knew about the crew Michael was working for then that could mean serious trouble. Any leaked info was an exposed for the No Names.  
Gavin took a seat, flopped across the enormous couch. He took a sip of his tea, regarding Michael over the rim of the mug.  
“Hope you weren’t waiting for me too long..”  
Michael thought about the grate, hanging by a single screw in the bathroom from his rather clumsy break in.   
“Not long at all”  
Gavin set the cup down and leaned forward, smirking at Michael.   
Michael shuffled under the smug gaze.  
“Jersey, eh..?”  
He nodded, more uncomfortable than ever.  
“You’re not really the sort for small talk then, are you..?” Gavin barked out a laugh.   
“I...I guess not.”  
Gavin hauled himself to his feet.  
“Aw, you’re so shy! I chose well. I presume you’ve had all your tests and whatever..?”  
Michael nodded. Of course. You had to in this line of work....You couldn’t run the risk of tetanus from stray shrapnel or any other easily-avoided nastiness.  
“Good good! And you received the money..?”  
Michael’s ears pricked at the mention of the word but he decided it was best to not have Gavin nosing about at inconsistency. Especially with a nose like THAT...  
“Yeah, all came through about an hour ago.”  
He was playing with fire being this specific but Gavin nodded. Michael breathed a silent sigh of relief.   
Gavin took a step closer, twiddling a gold link of his necklace between a thumb and forefinger.  
“How rude of me...” he purred “I didn’t even ask your name.”  
In a blind and dangerous panic, Michael heard himself say “Ray”  
Fuck.  
Gavin’s eyebrow twitched in what looked like amusement.  
“Well then...Ray. Shall we..?”  
Before Michael had any chance to ask what the fuck Gavin was talking about, the Brit’s mouth was pressed hard against his own. Then suddenly, oh so suddenly, it all became clear.   
The company, the money, the shots, the very reason Gavin was expecting him...

Gavin thought he was a hooker. 

Michael kissed him back hard, disbelieving of just how much he had lucked out. It was fucking easy! Get Gavin off and kill him post-orgasm. He’d be about as useful as an amoeba once he was all sleepy from the sex and Michael could go back to the smothering plan. No clean up, no noise, and an easy excuse to get Gavin back near pillows. Sorted.  
Gavin made a happy little noise into Michael’s mouth and ran his hands across his chest. As much as Michael would never admit it, this was a bonus for another reason too. It wasn’t exactly like his target was unattractive and god, he was basically being handed him on a very VERY gold platter. Of course he was going to make the most of it...He felt his cock stir.  
Michael hitched Gavin hard up against him, squeezing his arse through the skin-tight jeans. Gavin bit his lip in response, lapping at it and crooning cheerfully.   
Gavin let Michael steer him towards the bedroom, blissfully unaware that it would be the last four walls he would ever see.   
He pushed Michael playfully onto the soft mattress, straddling him and kissing him harder, face flushed brightly. Michael’s fingers flew across the buttons of Gavin’s shirt, letting it hang open about his...Surprisingly hairy chest. Michael let out a chuffed little growl and trailed his fingers across Gavin’s bare chest, pausing to thumb over the gold piercing.   
Gavin smiled, eyes shut as he enjoyed the sensation of Michael’s warm hands. There was something dangerous in his eyes when he opened them, devilish and daring.   
He gave Michael a peck and then swung himself up off the bed, leaving ‘Ray’ to watch him.  
He shed his shirt as he walked over to the hotel’s closet, opening the door and reaching inside.  
Michael watched his movement with curiosity and grinned when Gavin turned to show him what he held.   
The ropes from the heavy hotel drapes, tassels and all, were hanging from the mans fingers. He raised a querying brow at Michael.  
“Your company informed me of your preferences.”  
Michael would have been a fool to deny it, particularly if this company of his had already been so specific- But it just so happened that they were right. It WAS Michael’s preference. It was a challenge not to hold his wrists out in rushed eagerness for Gavin to tie them. All he could do was try his hardest not to meet the targets eyes as the knots were tightened. He could feel his cock ache and throb against his fly. Christ, he hoped his shirt covered most of that situation.  
Gavin noticed the change in his face though. Of course he did. It was his JOB to notice people, to read them and wrap his long fingers through the strings of their weaknesses. Michael had read his file. ‘Golden Boy’ the best hacker this side of LS had seen. Not just tech either, Gavin hacked PEOPLE. Any info his boss wanted, he got. And that was the other thing, fuck, that boss of his was like his father and mercy to anyone who hurt Ramsey’s son. For just a second, half a heartbeat, Michael felt scared.   
Shaken, as he remembered just who he was dealing with. But reassurance came in the form of a heavy hand on his back.  
Taking him by the ropes that bound his wrists, Gavin pulled him to his knees. The carpet was as soft as the bed, the pile heavy beneath him.   
Gavin kissed him again, this time quick and scattered, merely occupying his mouth while his hands fumbled at Michael’s trousers. Michael found himself whimpering into Gavin’s mouth, breath hitching and quaking. Gavin threw Michael’s jeans and underwear to one side, bearing hungrily down on his cock.  
Michael’s legs twitched at the sensation of Gavin’s tongue, lapping dutifully at the precum that leaked out of him.   
“This isn’t ideal is it..?” A string of saliva still connected Gavin’s mouth to the job at hand but he looked at Michael in faux-disapproval.  
“Nuh-n I don’t..”   
Gavin hushed him and Michael felt the bonds around his wrists loosen. He made a noise of objection but he soon shut his mouth as he realised what Gavin was doing.  
“Can’t have you twitching all over the place ‘n ruining my fun can we..?”  
With a final firm test of the ropes, Gavin wiped his mouth and admired Michael in his new position.   
Hands now tied tightly to his ankles, Michael rested on his knuckles with his hips forced shamelessly skyward.   
Gavin got back to his knees, licking his lips. It took seconds to have Michael back where he started, whimpering and bucking into his mouth. Gavin took him carefully, avoiding taking him too deep. It was like he was playing Operation with a hair-trigger reflex. But fuck, the way he treated him. Drooling and licking at it, obsessing over him. Gavin kept his eyes on Michael’s face, too. Watching how he reacted to every little kiss and nuzzle.  
Running his tongue down his shaft, Gavin once again pulled off with a pop, letting cool air hit the mess he’d made.  
Michael watched him stand up and take a few steps. Straining at his bonds to see where he’d gone, Michael heard him pick something up from the floor behind him.  
The next thing he felt was the butt of his own gun, pressed hard to the back of his head. He’d completely forgotten about it, stuffed down the back of his jeans...Gavin must have swiped it when he was undressing him. Thief’s fingers. The bastard.  
He heard the safety being taken off, then Gavin’s wet mouth was next to his ear.   
“You’ve done bad things with bad people Michael Vincent Jones.”


End file.
